1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display includes a liquid crystal layer between upper and lower substrates having transparent electrodes. The display may also include upper and lower polarizing plates on outer surfaces of the upper and lower substrates, respectively. In operation, the arrangement of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer is controlled to control transmittance of light passing through the liquid crystal layer. As a result, light is produced to form a desired image.
In one type of liquid crystal display, red, green, and blue pixels are disposed on a liquid crystal display panel for displaying color images. Another type of display may include white pixels.